Deadly Code
by YourSecret'sOut
Summary: [AU]At the age of seven, Yahiko has the responsibility to keep a code a secret, a code to unlock suitcases totaling up to 4.6 billion. Kaoru and Yahiko find themselves running to stay alive and away from Makoto Shishio, who will do anything to get the mon
1. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

**Author:**

YourSecret'sOut

**Title:**

Deadly Code

**Summary:**At the age of seven, Yahiko has the responsibility to keep a code a secret, a code to unlock suitcases totaling up to $4.6 billion. After losing his parents, his sister and himself are alone, running from a deadly man that wants to hunt them down and get the money for himself. AU/OOC

**Disclaimer: **I only wish RK characters belonged to me, but they clearly do not ;) Enjoy reading.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_/Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying/_

**&&**

**Kamiya Residence **

Yahiko watched with frantic eyes as the closet doors were slammed shut in his face, his mother whispering for him to stay put once more before she moved away from the closet. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came past his lips as he watched her make her way to the door and lock it. She let out a small cry when the men hit the door, demanding for her to open up. Yahiko stared through the shutters with wide eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as the pounding became louder from _them_. Whoever _they _were. After a few minutes of pounding and kicking, his mother started screaming as the door was finally kicked open, revealing three men. Yahiko felt his heart beat quickening, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as he continued to listen to his mother's screams, wanting to run out and help her. But he listened to his parents and she had told him to stay put no matter what had happened to her. He shut his eyes tightly, tears threatening to spill from his brown eyes as he heard a man strike her. His eyes shot open when she cried out for someone to stop, watching as a man shoved her onto the bed, the other two standing with their guns aimed.

Yahiko didn't understand what was happening, but he knew that the 'bad people' had come and he had to keep his mouth shut like his father told him to.

"Stop it! **Please**-_let go_! Don't do this!"

The man climbed over her, placing the tip of his knife against her throat to keep her still as he worked her clothes, her sobs reaching Yahiko. Yahiko whimpered and covered his ears, backing up into the numerous clothes that were hanging up, his eyes wide as he backed further so they concealed him. Tears spilled over, running freely down his tanned cheeks as he watched the man move over his mother, the others standing and laughing cruelly. He tried to block her screams out, but his hands weren't doing the job. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to help his mother.

"_Be a good little boy and don't leave the closet, okay s-sweetie? You stay put until the bad people are _gone_, you understand?" She forced a soft smile onto her face, her slender yet trembling hand touching his cheek gently as she kissed his other cheek. "I love you so much. Stay put."_

And the doors were closed in his face. His eyes darted to the door when he heard more yelling, relief flooding his body when he heard his father's voice. He had finally come home to protect them. He would thank him later for coming home just in time and he smiled at that thought, closing his eyes tightly when he heard gunshots echo in the house, grunts and yells faintly heard.

He wasn't certain how long he sat in the closet, hidden behind clothes that he stayed behind when the men opened the closet doors. There were shoeboxes piled, hiding his legs and feet from view, the clothes doing the job of covering his body. He merely stared at the bloodied men as they glared at each other, cursing softly under their breaths. Then they were gone. Yahiko removed his hands from his ears, his breathing calming down as he stared into darkness, the men turning off the light as they left. He let his arms drop to his sides numbly, making his way to the closet doors and pushing them open slowly, silence heard as he continued to stare into the darkness of the room.

An unfamiliar stench reached his nostrils, a smell that made him want to vomit. The seven-year-old hurried to the area he knew a lamp resided, grabbing the long string and tugging as his brown eyes darted to the bed. He captured a glimpse of his mother's long hair tumbling over the edge, but something else caught his eye. His father that was lying on the white carpet, blood pooling around his head as his brown eyes stared at the ceiling in shock. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the perfectly rounded hole in the middle of his father's forehead, his eyes burning once again as he felt bile rising in his throat.

He threw up without hesitation, falling to his hands and knees, tears mixing with his vomit on the carpet. His father–he was dead. _They _had killed them–the bad people. _They_ had killed his father and left after looking for him. He cried out for his father as he stood up, his wide eyes traveling over to the bed. He ran with his mind so consumed with wild thoughts and images of his father's dead body that he didn't hear the police sirens approaching his home. He saw her hand over the edge, yelling as he grabbed her stiff hand to pull her awake as he did so many mornings.

She wouldn't move. She didn't respond. He cried out as he pulled her hand roughly, yelling as her head lulled sideways, her blue eyes staring at him. He stared, stunned as she had a hole in her forehead matching his father, blood slowly flowing from her slit throat. He felt the bile rising once again, stumbling away from his mother and tripping over his father's body. His world tilted. His vision blurred as he glanced at family pictures on the wall, his sister smiling happily next to their father and mother in one of the many.

He choked on sobs before releasing an anguished cry.

* * *

**&&**

**3 days later**

".._ashes to ashes.."_

"_..dust to dust.."_

Kaoru stood away from the crowd, a black hat covering her calm blue eyes as she stared at the numerous black cloaked family members that sobbed as the caskets were lowered into the ground. Her eyes scanned the crowd, watching as younger family members near her age held each other, their bodies shaking uncontrollably. She tightened her grip around the umbrella; opening it the moment she felt a drop of rain hit her skin.

'_How cliché,' _she thought bitterly, her gaze dropping to the grass. _'Does it rain on every funeral that occurs?' _Kaoru lifted her gaze when the speaking had ended, family members turning in her direction, several surprised to see her there. They didn't expect her to show at the funeral or the small family dinner they had planned afterwards. Kaoru didn't flash them a sad smile, but simply turned away from them, her long black ponytail blowing gently as a small breeze blew by. She ignored them as they called out to her, making her way across the street to the black Mercedes that was waiting for her.

She pulled her purple umbrella shut, reaching for the door and climbing in, avoiding eye contact with the driver in the front seat. She looked to her younger brother who gazed intently out of the window, watching the rain droplets race down on the glass. Kaoru placed her umbrella on the floor, hesitating before reaching over and running her fingers through his black spiked hair, causing him to tear his gaze away from the window. Her lips formed a grim line when their eyes locked, his eyes full of hate and sorrow. She glanced down at the leather seat, tears threatening to escape, but she wouldn't let herself cry.

She merely pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him and she let him cry. The driver watched them solemnly, averting his gaze to the road, slowly driving off as cars peeled out.

* * *

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence**

Kaoru slipped out of the car, grunting as she adjusted her sleeping brother in her arms. He was quite the heavy little seven-year-old, but then again, she was weak from no eating or sleep ever since discovering her parents were killed in their home.

_Kaoru let her eyes widen as her friend drove up to her house, more than five police cars parked on her property, yellow tape blocking the front door. Before the car even came to a stop, Kaoru opened the door and stumbled out, running to her house and onto the lawn, screaming when a cop grabbed her arm. She slapped him, the fact that it was a cop not registering in her mind. She fell when he let her go and he reached for her, trying to calm her down._

"_I live here! Don't _touch _me! What's happened here! Where's my little brother–my mom, dad–"_

"_Miss, there's been an accident–just tell me who you are–"_

_Before he could finish, she was up and running to the house, dodging cops that tried to seize her. She tore the yellow tape away from the door, entering her house and running past a tall man that held no expression on his face. He blinked in surprise as he noticed the girl passing him, running after her to stop her. She was a fast little thing. He cursed softly under his breath on his way up the stairs after her, tripping over a roller blade that must've belonged to Yahiko. He slowed down as she turned into her parents room, a frown coming to her face as he watched her stiffen and stop in her tracks, her blue eyes enlarging as she stared at the bloody scene in front of her._

_Blood. _

_So much blood._

_She eyed her parents, her stomach churning violently as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes darted ahead of her as she felt strong hands grip her shoulders, blue clashing with violet. She didn't hear what he was speaking, all of her senses gone numb as the bodies of her parents burnt into her memory. She passed out as she continued to stare, the red-headed Detective catching her and picking her up easily._

The driver closed the door, Kaoru giving him a small smile as she thanked him quietly. The older man nodded, giving her an apologetic smile before she turned away from him, her blue eyes rising to meet the large house that she would be staying in with her cousin, Misao. She didn't want to impose, but Misao wasn't listening. Misao wanted Kaoru to stay with her and be comforted. She hadn't attended the funeral, but Kaoru didn't blame her. Misao was far too sensitive to ever attend a funeral. Kaoru worried that she would've gone insane when she saw the coffins that held her favorite aunt and uncle in them. She cleared her throat softly as she continued walking, gasping as she felt fingers wrap around her upper arm.

Her blue eyes darted to the figure that grabbed her gently, blue clashing with violet once more. She immediately recognized him from her house, her muscles relaxing greatly as she continued to stare at the gorgeous man who greeted her with a soft smile, his fingers slipping away from her arm. Kaoru adjusted her heavy-sleeping brother, wanting to set him down in a soft bed and hope that nightmares won't plague his sleep. Now as she held him was the first time he slept since the incident.

'_Poor thing. I should've been there. I could've protected them.' _"Um, can I help you, sir?"

He reached into his brown trench coat, flashing her his badge. "I'm Detective Himura. I was at your house the evening of your parents death and I would like to take you to the station. For questions–"

The kind, beautiful teenager in front turned deadly before his eyes. Her blue eyes narrowed coldly, a frown appearing on her face. "I've already answered questions."

"Yes, I know, but it wasn't enough–"

"What else can you _ask _me? I wasn't there. Yahiko was, sadly enough. Now, if you'll–"

"And how is Yahiko doing?" He asked lightly, glancing at the young boy. "When we came to the house, he was just sitting there, quiet. He snapped out of his daze after someone shook him out of it to ask what happened, but he wouldn't—"

"He was shocked into silence. That's what the therapist said. He's too traumatized to speak. He doesn't even speak to me." Yahiko shifted in her arms, tightening his grip around her neck as he buried his face into her. Kaoru lost her glare slowly, trying to ignore how good-looking the detective was, but she was a teenage girl. Checking out men–it happened often. She noticed his beautiful, long red hair first, tied at the nape of his neck into a ponytail. It looked soft. Next, his gentle violet eyes that added to his look of being a bit feminine, but that was alright. He was a small man, Kaoru almost reaching his height. Lastly, she noticed the cross scar on his face.

"I understand," he spoke, breaking her away from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you two are going through, but answering questions will _really _help the case. There are no leads, but we have a feeling that you would know something that can help us. So, will you?"

She debated mentally as she looked back at the house, hearing the door open to reveal Misao standing there, glaring slightly at the red-headed man. Kaoru bit her lower lip gently, looking back to Kenshin.

"You two will also be watched at all times."

She blinked her blue eyes in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"The people who attacked your parents, they destroyed the house as if they were searching for something. For your safety, we need to make sure you're watched so nothing happens–"

"I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure your parents thought the same," he murmured, a stern look coming to his eyes. "Ms. Kamiya, do what is best for Yahiko and yourself. Things can get dangerous and more deaths _may _occur."

'_He's right,'_ she thought to herself, continuing to abuse her lower lip as she closed her eyes briefly. She felt tears start to form, but she wouldn't let them spill. "O-Okay. I'll do whatever...helps and whatever will keep my younger brother safe."

Kenshin sent Misao a glance before returning his gaze to Kaoru. "Good."

* * *

- - - - -

And thus, a new story is born. The first chapter is a bit dark, I'll admit. But there's a rating for a reason. The story does have it's humorous/lighthearted parts, some even in the next chapter possibly. Yahiko's age was lowered just because I felt like making him a younger boy with a bit more innocence. Hope you enjoyed reading and tell me what you thought of the chapter! **Sorry **for mispellings/grammar. I'm not the best.


	2. Unforgettable

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_/ Unforgettable /_

**&&**

Kaoru walked into the large house, kissing Misao softly on her cheek, giving her a tiny smile afterwards. Misao returned the small smile, closing the door shut when she saw the Detective get in his car and drive off. Kaoru had agreed to go to the station tomorrow in the afternoon, getting the address from the gorgeous man. Misao led her cousin up the stairs, opening one of the bedroom doors and pointing to the bed.

"This will be Yahiko's room. We cleaned the sheets and everything, there's a small bathroom over there, and if he needs anything, your room is right next to his."

"That works out great," Kaoru spoke softly, walking into the room and pulling the comforter back, placing her brother down carefully. He stirred, his brows knitting together before rolling over onto his side, his eyes remaining shut. She pulled the comforter over him, briefly running her fingers through his hair before standing up straight. She turned to her seventeen year old cousin, smiling apologetically.

"Misao, I'm really sorry for intruding—"

"Kaoru! You're not intruding! We grew up together, we're cousins! Like I care about you two staying here. It'll be great—it'll be like we're sisters and we can do everything together." Her big smile slowly faded, "I'm sorry I didn't attend the funeral—"

"It's fine. I completely understand. I showed up though, shocking our family members. After seeing my parents at our place like that..I didn't want to go. I said I wouldn't. This is all like a dream. I didn't believe they were killed and I just wanted to pretend it never occurred. But it did."

"Kaoru.."

"I have to be strong for Yahiko. I can't cry or anything, because then he'll worry. He's so sad. You should see his eyes. There's _nothing _there. The therapist says he probably blames himself or he feels extreme guilt not being able to help our parents."

"That's understandable," she replied, walking out of the room with Kaoru. "He was there through the whole thing, hiding. He probably felt useless. Is he doing all right? I heard he doesn't speak much—"

"He doesn't speak at all," she interrupted softly, getting led to her room. Misao opened the door, walking in and sitting on the bed as Kaoru stood at the door. Kaoru glanced back down the hall, noticing the gap between her door and Yahiko's. She wanted to be closer. She walked into her new room, glancing around and smiling at the colors that painted the wall. Some of her favorite colors, purple and blue, were in the shape of flowers. She went and sat down next to Misao, lying down on her back. "All he does is cry. He cries as he wakes up from sleep and he cries as he falls asleep. Yesterday, he was eating and just broke down, crying in the backseat next to me. He won't speak to me. I don't know what he's thinking or _anything_."

"Hey, don't worry. He'll get better and slowly open up to you, I'm sure. He just needs some time. By the way, sorry to change the subject—but who was that man outside?"

"Oh, it's okay. His name..well, he didn't tell me, but he's a detective. Detective Himura. He wants me to come and answer questions, so I agreed. I have to go tomorrow around twelve, so I'll be leaving Yahiko here. Is that all right, Misao?"

"It's perfectly fine. I have no plans for tomorrow until later on in the night anyway."

She nodded, letting her gaze travel to the ceiling. "Okay, thanks Misao."

She tilted her head, smiling down at her eighteen-year-old cousin. "No problem."

* * *

**&&**

Kenshin entered the building while removing his coat, giving a warm smile to a female police officer that was heading out. She returned the smile shyly, nodding to him as she passed, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Kenshin tossed his coat on a nearby desk as he came to a stop, waiting for his partner to get off of his cell phone. His much taller and less talkative partner glanced his way, ending the call immediately when he noticed him. He slipped his cell phone away, turning to the shorter man.

"Did you get a hold of the girl?"

"Yes, I did. She has agreed to come by tomorrow to answer some questions."

Aoshi nodded, "That's great. Is she bringing the little boy, also?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No, I didn't bother asking either. Apparently, he isn't able to speak. He doesn't even speak to her, so I'm positive that he wouldn't speak to _us _when asked questions. Anyway, has anything been found at the house?"

"Fingerprints," he murmured. "People are searching through the database at this very moment to find any matches. They were also thinking of doing a line-up also. Possibly the boy can point someone out. We found a man heading away from the house with a scratch on his face. He's being held in custody until we hear from the lab. The autopsy of the mother and father will be done soon."

"Good to hear."

* * *

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence**

After speaking on the phone for several minutes, Misao held out the phone for Kaoru, walking off afterwards. Kaoru watched her head into the kitchen, planning what was going to be for dinner with her parents. She swallowed, lifting the phone up to her ear slowly. "Hello?"

"Kaoru," came a soft voice that she recognized immediately, "I caught a glimpse of you at the funeral. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right, Aunt Megumi. I would've stayed and talked, but I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she murmured, closing her eyes briefly. Megumi closed her eyes briefly, feeling strong hands on her shoulders that squeezed gently. A small smile came to her lips, knowing that the hands belonged to her husband who was trying to comfort her. "Sanosuke and I were thinking of coming for dinner."

"That'd be great. I haven't seen that rooster for awhile now."

Megumi let out a giggle, "He's no different. Still a loud freeloader who loves money and fighting."

Kaoru let a smile come to her lips when she heard Sano protest in the background. Sano was possibly her favorite uncle though he loved to tease her. She drew in a shaky breath, "Well, I can't wait to see you two tonight. Drive safely on your way here."

"I will, don't you worry. Goodbye, Kaoru."

"Bye," she murmured, listening as she hung up and continued to stand even as the beeping soon came afterwards. She slowly removed the phone from her ear, hanging it up and placing it on the small table that was placed against the wall. She listened as she heard mumbling in the kitchen, then a small laugh come from her cousin. Kaoru felt the urge to help cook the dinner, though she wasn't the best cook last she heard. She felt as if she needed to repay them somehow for letting her stay anyway, so she made her way into the kitchen.

Misao turned to the door when it swung open, a smile on her face. "What did aunt Megumi say?"

"That she and Sano are coming over for dinner," she told her. "Do you need any help cooking anything? I could whip something up myself."

As soon as she spoke those words, everyone cringed slightly and stared at her. Kaoru blinked in surprise at their faces, glaring dangerously as she crossed her arms. "Geez! I'm not _that _bad! You guys' are awful!"

Misao laughed nervously, "Kaoru, you're _bad_. Last Thanksgiving, the turkey wasn't even fully cooked through..and _you're _the one who helped make it."

"Blame the timer."

* * *

**&&**

Kaoru glanced towards the stairs when she heard knocks, knowing that Megumi and Sano had arrived for the dinner. She turned to face the door, turning the knob quietly and pushing the door open, her blue eyes drifting to her younger brother. He was still sleeping. She closed the door shut, standing there for a moment. She debated on whether or not to wake him since he needed to eat. He hadn't eaten much in a few days, so she worried. She worried more about him instead of herself, who also needed to eat and get much needed sleep.

Her hand fell away from the doorknob and she headed downstairs silently, plastering a smile on her pretty face when she saw her aunt and uncle. Sano immediately embraced her in one of his bear hugs, almost squeezing all of the air out of her. He didn't need to speak words of sadness to tell her that he was sorry for her loss. She let a real smile come to her face as he pulled away, standing on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss to his cheek. Megumi moved him away from her niece, giving her a hug as well and placing a kiss on her forehead. She stepped back to get a good look of her niece, sighing softly.

"You're pale."

"Yes, I know," she replied gently.

"Take care of yourself, Kaoru," she told her before walking off after her husband. Kaoru nodded slowly, knowing that she should listen to her aunt. She was always someone to go to for advice, no matter what the subject. She made her way to the dinner room, taking a seat next to Misao with a small smile on her face.

"Yahiko still sleeping?"

She nodded at Misao's question. "He'll probably wake up later to get something to eat. The food looks great."

"Better than anything you've ever made," Sano blurted, eyeing the delicious-looking food. Kaoru allowed herself to shoot him a look. If looks could kill. Plates and bowls were passed around so everyone could get what they wanted to eat. Kaoru stared at the potatoes as she scooped them onto her plate, remembering that Yahiko always teamed up with Sano to make fun of her cooking. Sano was always a bad influence on the younger boy, but that was all right. She wanted Yahiko to tease her, to call her ugly, to call her an hag, and to—

Everyone at the table jumped as they heard a deafening scream from upstairs, Kaoru immediately leaving her seat and knocking it over. Everyone got up to follow, knowing that the screaming was coming from Yahiko. She tripped up the stairs, but stood back up and raced up the stairs and down the hall.

Yahiko let his fear-filled eyes dart to the door, his hands gripping his hair. Kaoru turned on the light, her eyes full of worry and fright. Tears raced down his cheeks and his body trembled violently, his eyes locked with Kaoru's. He let out another cry, reaching for her and she quickly went to him, getting on the bed and wrapping her arms around him. He broke down, his fingers clenching the back of her shirt, Kaoru holding in a wince when he dug his nails into her back. Misao, Megumi, and Sano stood at the door, looking on at the scene that played out in front of them. They didn't know what to do or say to the younger boy. They couldn't say 'everything will be okay', because they didn't know if things _would _be okay.

Someone had killed their relatives for an unknown reason. Sano was sure that their deaths weren't the end of it.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at them, "I'll be down in a little bit. I need to stay here with him—"

"We understand," Megumi interrupted, closing the door after several seconds of staring at the sobbing boy. Kaoru tore her gaze away from the door, looking down at her brother who was starting to soak her shirt. She tightened her embrace, trying to stop his trembling form.

"Yahiko, what's wrong? Yahiko, did you have another nightmare?"

Yahiko choked on a sob, his wild eyes staring at her shirt as tears continued to spill. He shut his eyes tightly—

"_Stop it! _**Please**_—let go! Don't do this!"_

He re-opened them, trying to erase the memories and visions. He closed them once more, letting out a strangled cry when he heard gunshots in his head. Kaoru watched on helplessly, wanting him to calm down. She pulled him to her, letting him continue crying in her chest. She closed her eyes briefly, knowing that all she saw once she closed her eyes were the bodies of her parents. She swallowed hard, blood behind her eyes. "Yahiko, it's okay. I'm here. Please, stop crying. I'm here; I'll always be here. I'm always by your side; no one will hurt you. I won't let anyone touch you. I-I swear, Yahiko."

He rubbed his face into her shirt, the trembling decreasing as she spoke to him. He sniffled, exhaling loudly as she rubbed his back soothingly. His body was tired and worn out, along with his mind. He leaned against her, relaxing as she continued moving her hands on his back. His grip remained tightened on her as his lids slid shut, several more tears escaping as silence entered the room.

* * *

**&&**

Kaoru picked at her food as she sat at the dinner table by herself at midnight. She had fallen asleep next to Yahiko, Megumi and Sanosuke long gone after dinner. Misao had gone to bed after checking on Kaoru, finding her sleeping. Kaoru, amazingly, managed to escape Yahiko's grip without waking him up. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath his lids, Kaoru figuring that he was having yet another nightmare and would soon wake.

She took a bite of her potatoes, staring at the forest green wall.

"_Daddy, do you think I could get my belly-button pierced?"_

_He looked at his eighteen year old in shock, but it quickly turned into a glare. "No! Not at all! You shouldn't be showing your stomach anyway to men!"_

"_..But I didn't plan on showing my stomach to men. I just want one to have one."_

"_Yes, but men will _look_."_

"_Oh, dad—"_

_He gave her a warm smile, "I'll think about it."_

She had gotten her belly button pierced a week later, her father tagging along with her. He had always been protective and he never wanted Kaoru with a man. She only had one boyfriend in her whole life that she dated for a year. Soujirou Seta. Her father only approved of him because he was a close friend on the family and he liked that Soujirou smiled all the time. It lasted before Soujirou broke it off with her. They remained close friends and Kaoru held no hard feelings towards him.

"_You ugly hag!"_

_Kaoru looked at Yahiko as he spat those words, upsetting the boy by accidentally tripping over a cord. His PlayStation 2 happened to be plugged in by that plug. Kaoru returned the glare, placing her hands on her hips and ready to scold the younger boy._

"_Yahiko, clearly your sister isn't ugly," their mother broke in, giving them a cute smile. "And she isn't old, either."_

_He frowned cutely, "W-well……she's still fat."_

_He failed miserably at the attempt to offend Kaoru any further, earning a laugh from their mother. Kaoru smiled, looking at her mother and staring at her beautiful smile._

The smile was quickly replaced with the image of her mother's bloodied face and wide eyes. Kaoru choked on her food, her stomach churning as she got up to hurry to the bathroom.

* * *

**&& **

**Next Day**

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred before she blinked several times. She rubbed her eyes gently, swallowing and cringing at the horrible taste in her mouth. Her blue eyes drifted to the door, Yahiko standing quietly in the doorway of the bathroom. She glanced next to her, seeing the toilet a few inches away from her. She stood up, leaning against the bathtub previously. She flushed the toilet, looking back to Yahiko.

"Are you hungry, Yahiko?"

He nodded after a moment.

"I can take you downstairs to get some cereal. Let me brush my teeth first, all right?"

He nodded once again, moving into the bathroom when he heard a noise downstairs. Kaoru turned on the faucet, feeling his hands on her waist as he moved closer, staring at the door. She patted him on his head, "It's all right. They're just downstairs making breakfast. We're safe here, Yahiko." She started to brush her teeth, scrubbing at her tongue for a moment. She finished several minutes later, turning off the faucet and drying off her mouth with a washcloth resting on the counter. She reached down, slipping her hand into Yahiko's and guiding him out of the bathroom. She glanced at the clock, reading that it was ten in the morning. She had plenty of time to get ready. As she made her way to the top of the stairs, she decided to speak with Yahiko.

"Yahiko, I have to leave in a little bit to go answer questions with a detective."

He squeezed her hand, his eyes darting up to hers.

"You want to come?"

He nodded and Kaoru nodded slowly, realizing that he didn't want to be on his own.

* * *

**&&**

"Ah, Miss Kamiya," Kenshin spoke as he saw her. His violet eyes drifted down quickly, noticing the little boy hiding behind her as she neared him. Yahiko was glancing around, flinching at every loud noise that occurred around them. Kaoru stopped in front of Kenshin, glancing down at Yahiko as Kenshin bent down.

She gave his hand a slight tug to get his attention and Yahiko looked ahead, blinking in surprise at the redhead. "You must be Yahiko. I'm detective Himura, but you can just call me Kenshin if you'd like."

Yahiko continued to stare, recognizing Kenshin from their house. It took a minute, but Yahiko eventually nodded, his hand still attached to Kaoru's. Kenshin gave him a warm smile before standing up, looking to Kaoru. "Are you ready? Yahiko could be in the room if you'd like."

"Yes, he won't leave my side."

"All alright," he replied, motioning for her to follow him. "We also have a line-up ready."

"..A line-up?"

"Yes, of several suspects. Would Yahiko possibly want to participate since he was there?"

"He probably would—but what if they see him—"

"You can see them, but they can't see you." He glanced at her over his shoulder, giving her a kind smile, "I wouldn't put you in danger, Miss Kamiya."

She stared at him, feeling her cheeks warm up at his smile. She nodded dumbly, "Kaoru."

"Excuse me?"

"My name—its Kaoru."

He came to a stop, turning to face her. "Kenshin."

* * *

**&&**

"First question, where were you on the night that your parents were murdered?"

Kaoru clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. Yahiko sat next to her, staring lifelessly at Kenshin, eyeing his cross scar on his left cheek. _'I've answered this question already with a different person, but I'm sure they're just trying to see if I have the same story.' _"At my friends house, Sakura Teison. She's the one that dropped me off at home that night."

"Do you know if your parents had any enemies?"

Kaoru glanced up at him from her lap before returning her gaze there. From behind the glass, Aoshi watched silently along with two other policemen. Kaoru slowly shook her head, thinking about the question. Her parents' were kind people. "I don't know of any. My parents' were kind to everyone they met, so I don't see why anyone would want…them dead."

"Were you aware of your father having a relationship with Makoto Shishio?"

"Yes," she answered softly. She knew him as a gangster, one of the most feared in their city. She had met him once and the man was frightening in a few ways, but he treated her nicely along with her father. "They were friends. If you were going to ask me if my father was involved in anything that Makoto Shishio did in his life, I wouldn't know. I never asked questions about their relationship. I felt as if it were none of my business."

"I understand."

"Do you think he had anything to do with it?"

"It was a possibility until we were able to reach him. He had an alibi. Being your father's friend, he said he would never do such a thing. He even attended the funeral."

"I see.."

"You know, Kaoru, at first you were a suspect."

This caught her full attention. "_What_?"

"Don't become upset. In every murder case, _everyone _is a suspect until proven innocent. Since we checked the story of you being with your friend, you weren't a suspect anymore. There's several cases where children have killed their own parents." He paused, "Do you have any idea of why your parents would be killed? A fight or misunderstanding with someone? Anything?"

Aoshi watched as she became silent, her eyes drifting to Yahiko. Yahiko glanced up at her, very well aware of why his parents' were killed. He averted his gaze from her, guilt invading his body as he stared at the floor.

"_Yahiko."_

_Yahiko turned on the balcony, a smile springing onto his face when he looked up at his father. He made his way over to him, getting down on his knees to match his height. "Yeah?"_

"_I know a secret," he murmured, "and I'm going to tell you."_

"_Awesome! What is it? Can I tell mom and Kaoru?"_

"_Your mother already knows and so does your sister. There's..money that I'm hiding. It's _my _money, but other people want it. Yahiko, they'll do anything to get it. There's a secret code to get the money though."_

"_You're going to tell me the code?"_

"_Yes, but you can't tell _anyone_. I'm telling you the code because if anything ever happens to me..or your mother, the money will be _yours_."_

"_Does Kaoru know the code?"_

"_No, she doesn't." He forced a smile, "You know Kaoru can't keep secrets that long."_

_Yahiko nodded, "I won't tell _anyone_, I swear! It c-can be a secret of men!"_

_He laughed, "Yes, a secret between two men." He messed his hair up, losing his smile. He knew that if he told Kaoru the code, people would go after her. Yahiko was nothing but a child, so he assumed they wouldn't bother trying to hurt a mere kid. He was wrong._

Kaoru shook her head. "No clue," she lied gently. She had a feeling that the money had everything to do with their deaths and Yahiko knew the code. People wanted that code; she knew it. Her parents' wouldn't tell the people that came to get it, so they killed them in their own home. "Are we done?"

"Yes, that's enough."

* * *

**&&**

"Since when did you start calling her by her first name?"

Kenshin held a file under his arm, glancing up at Aoshi. "Since she got here. I guess Miss Kamiya sounded too formal for her." He opened a door to a room, smiling slightly at Kaoru and Yahiko, Aoshi close behind. Kaoru looked at the second man, recognizing him as the man that chased her up the stairs, trying to spare her the sight of her parents'. "Kaoru, this is my partner, Aoshi Shinomori."

"Nice to meet you," she spoke, receiving a curt nod from the man.

"Now, there will be seven men coming out and we want Yahiko to see if he recognizes any of them." He sat down next to Kaoru, "Did he agree to do it?"

"Yes, I had a talk with him. A-Are you sure they can't see us?"

"Positive."

Aoshi pushed a button, telling the men to step up and line up underneath the numbers. Kaoru reached over, lacing her fingers together with Yahiko's, causing him to look up through the window. He watched as the rough looking men came one by one, Yahiko studying their profiles and faces as they slowly turned. As soon as they all stood still, facing forward, Yahiko stared at the first man. His eyes drifted to the next man after a moment.

As he reached the fourth man, his eyes widened and he stiffened. He eyed the blonde hair that stook up and the purple bandana around his forehead. He closed his eyes tightly, seeing that he was the man that kicked the door open and was the first to step in, gun in hand and a playful grin on his lips. His hand shot up, his finger pointed directly at the blonde man and Kenshin looked through the file as he saw this, pulling out the information on the man. "It's him, is he sure?"

Kaoru pulled her hand away from his, getting up to stand in front of Yahiko and bend down, grabbing his shoulders. "Yahiko, do you recognize him?"

Tears fell as continued to stare, as if he was looking right through her. She shook him gently, "Yahiko, is that him? Was he at our house!"

He nodded, suddenly shutting his eyes once more, reaching up and pulling his hair as the incident started to replay in his mind. Kenshin stood up, placing the information down on the table. "Meet Chou Sawagejo, his skin cells found underneath your mother's fingernails."

It was a small step, but it was big enough for Kaoru and Yahiko.

* * *

- - - - - - -

Another long chapter. I hope it's coming along well. I like it when there's so many hits, but not as many reviews–review guys'! Don't be scared, tell me what you think! Flame or not. Hope everyone who reads liked this chapter :o) Sorry for grammar/misspellings. R&R!

**Wolf Jade: **I think I answered your questions in here? If not, let me know. Thanks for reviewing, first reviewer!

**Faust: **Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the first chapter.


	3. And The Sky Is Gray

**Author:**

YourSecret'sOut

**Title:**

Deadly Code

**Summary:**At the age of seven, Yahiko has the responsibility to keep a code a secret, a code to unlock suitcases totaling up to $4.6 billion. After losing his parents, his sister and himself are alone, running from a deadly man that wants to hunt them down and get the money for himself. AU/OOC

**Disclaimer: **I only wish RK characters belonged to me, but they clearly do not ;) Enjoy reading.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

/ _And The Sky Is Gray /_

**&&**_  
_

Kenshin entered the room while loosening his tie, glancing at a police officer that took his position in the corner of the room. Kenshin tossed the manila folder onto the table as he rounded it, taking a seat across from the blonde-haired man. He opened the manila folder to read over his information once more, glancing up from the sheets of paper when the table shook lightly.

Chou rested his feet on the table casually, a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth as he placed his hands behind his head. "Himura."

He nodded, "You know my name." He was a tad surprised.

"Certainly! You've made quite the name for yourself as a detective, Himura. You crack a lot of cases." He tapped the side of his temple with two fingers, "People say you're smart like that. I hear you can also get into the minds of other people and make them _snap_ and confess what they have done wrong." He gave a short laugh, "I also heard you even have eyes that would make a hardened thug piss his pants, but all I see is a pair of big, gentle violet eyes—"

"We're not here to speak about me," he interrupted coolly.

"What a bunch of damn fairies, afraid of your eyes—"

He was getting impatient, "Mr. Sawagejo—"

"Right, right. I'm sure you have questions. Ask away!"

From another room, Kaoru was watching them speak silently, Yahiko sitting next to her. Aoshi stood behind her; his arms crossed as he listened quietly and kept his eyes on the animated character sitting across from his partner. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably, almost forgetting that the silent detective was even in the room until a police officer entered and asked if he wanted anything to eat. She sighed as Kenshin remained unspoken, her blue eyes looking up at the tall man. "How long have Kenshin and yourself been partners?"

"Five years," he murmured, looking down at the girl. He knew she wasn't doing well, due to her pale face with the black circles under her eyes. She was weak, having a hard time opening the door to the room they were know residing in, but he understood why she wasn't doing well. She was still beautiful, he noted.

"I see—"

"Okay," Kenshin started, "Where—"

"Let's make this easy for all of us," Chou rudely interrupted, getting a disgruntled look from the police officer in the corner. "There's no need to ask questions, I'm sure. You have proof I was at the house since Mrs. Kamiya has my skin cells under her nails. I can't fight around that. Come on, Himura. I did it."

'_Okay, that was simple.' _"You're also the one that raped Mrs. Kamiya, correct?"

"Yup."

Kaoru gnawed on her lower lip as her fists clenched, her nails digging painfully into her palms. She glared dangerously at the blonde-haired man, finding his calm answers unbelievable. He acted as if nothing was wrong and it made her body fill with rage. He violated her mother before she was killed and he saw nothing wrong with it. Aoshi watched the girl closely, his blue eyes traveling over to Yahiko. He was staring at the man calmly, no emotions crossing his face or brown orbs. Aoshi figured that he was too young to know what the word 'rape' meant. Kaoru swallowed heavily, her small body starting to tremble as she envisioned what her mother probably went through. Her mother didn't deserve _anything _that happened to her, let alone her father.

"Whom are you working for?"

The question was quiet, but Kaoru heard him. Chou glanced up, seeming to be in thought as he repeated the question out loud. Kaoru wondered if the man even cared about going to prison. A smirk appeared on his lips as his eyes locked with Kenshin's violet eyes once more, "You think I'm going to answer that, Himura? I'm not going to rat out who I work for, but I can tell you that he's not done just yet. He got the parents' out of the way, but he surely isn't done."

A tight frown came to his face as his eyes narrowed slightly, "What is he after?"

Chou removed his feet from the table, resting a hand on his right knee as his eyes traveled to the mirror a few feet away from them. His smirk remained on his face, "He's after that child that's probably sitting behind that mirror at this very moment." Yahiko flinched visibly as Kaoru let her eyes widen. "That boy knows some valuable information that _a lot _of people want to know. I bet his sister is with him—who is _hella_ gorgeous. I wish she was there at the time we killed her parents so I could've gotten a piece of—"

Kaoru felt sick, her breathing becoming difficult as fear clawed at her. The man was insane. Kenshin cleared his throat, trying to ignore his crude speaking, "What information is that?"

"What?" He gave him a befuddled look, "They didn't tell you? That boy is the most important thing in this whole situation! That little kid knows the code to suitcases that incase money in them. Four point six billion, to be exact. The only reason we broke into the house is to get that little runt, but no luck in finding him that night. The parents' wouldn't tell _where _he was and the father wouldn't spill the code. So we killed them."

A pregnant pause developed as Kenshin glanced quickly to the mirror. Kaoru lied. She knew what they were after and why her parents' were killed. Kaoru dropped her gaze to her lap as Aoshi looked at her, a bit stunned to hear the amount of money that was hidden, but his face remained straight-faced. "I see," Kenshin responded softly. His violet gaze traveled to the officer, motioning to Chou. "Arrest this man," he demanded as he stood up, having enough with the man. He didn't need to ask any questions. Chou admitted everything, except whom he worked for.

Chou merely grinned as the cuffs were thrown around his wrists, ending in a click. The officer roughly pulled him out of his seat by his upper arm, leading him to the door. He tossed a smirk over his shoulder, "Keep those kids safe, Himura. My boss _wants _that money and he gets everything he wants."

* * *

**&&**

Kenshin glanced around as he entered the hallway, walking to his partner when he found him. "Where's Kaoru?"

"Using the bathroom. Yahiko is with her."

Kenshin nodded, walking with him down the hallway to head to the bathroom. "That man has some serious issues," he spoke gently, glancing at a comrade that mumbled his hello. Kenshin merely nodded, "How did Kaoru and Yahiko handle it?"

"Fairly well. The boy didn't react much, but Miss Kamiya did. She's frightened."

'_Of course she is..'_

Kaoru exited the bathroom, letting the door shut behind her as she looked down to Yahiko. He waited patiently outside of the door, turning to her when he heard the door open. She forced a smile to her lips, bending down to him and grabbing his hands gently, holding them. "Yahiko, you don't have to tell _anyone _the code, all right?"

"…"

"Not even me." Her father didn't bother telling her the code, but that was quite all right with her. She knew the whole situation before he was killed, knowing that numerous people wanted his money. She wondered if he knew he was going to die because he told her to protect her brother and to stay alive with him. "It's _your _secret; you keep it. A-And when this is all over, we can go get that money and start a new life. Doesn't that sound good?"

He nodded, stepping forward as he slipped his hands away from hers. He wrapped his arms around her neck loosely, leaning his head on her shoulder as she stood up, holding him. Her blue eyes darted ahead, watching the two partners make their way to her. Kenshin gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry you had to hear what he said. You could've left—"

"It's fine, I-I wanted to hear him confess to his crime. I feel a lot better..knowing that he had something to do with the whole thing." She glanced around, "Is there a phone I could use? I'd like to get home now and I have to call my cousin to tell her that I'm done."

"I can give you a ride home."

Aoshi sent a glance to the shorter man that spoke up.

Kaoru stared at him in slight surprise, "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you—"

"We're supposed to be watching over you anyway, so there's no problem, Kaoru."

The way he said her name made her shiver slightly and she nodded, watching him speak with Aoshi before walking over to her. He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the front door as he grabbed his coat that was hanging on the wall. He removed his hand to slip his coat on, placing his hand back in its spot as he pushed the door open, Yahiko keeping an eye on him. Kaoru looked to the man, "Is it possible to stop and get something quick to eat?"

"That's fine," he told her as he removed his car keys from his coat, unlocking his car doors as they approached his Red Pontiac TransAm. Yahiko turned his head to eye the car, fairly interested in the nice car. Kenshin opened the back door for Kaoru, watching her as she placed Yahiko down on the seat. He closed the door when she moved away, opening her door next. She thanked him quietly, fighting the blush that threatened to spring onto her cheeks. He shut the door quietly once she slipped her leg in, walking over to his side and climbing in.

"This is a nice car," she told him quietly, buckling her seat belt.

Kenshin gave her a small smile, "Thanks." He glanced into his rearview mirror, peeling out of his driving spot when he saw that Yahiko had his seat belt on. "Miss Kaoru—"

"Kaoru, please."

"Kaoru," he corrected. "Why did you lie?"

Her peaceful blue eyes glanced at him and she shrugged slowly. "I don't know, I guess. I just want to stay private and keep Yahiko away from danger. I don't know. Am I going to get in trouble for it?"

"No," he comforted, a gentle smile on her lips. "Chou admitted everything we need to know and while Aoshi shares the information, other men are being chosen to watch after the house you're living in. They are most likely informing the Makimachi family at this very moment."

"I see.." She leaned back in her seat, her eyes staring at the windshield as a single orange tinted leaf fell, landing in the middle. Fall was coming. "Yahiko, the zoo will be closing in a few more days. We should go sometime soon, what do you say?"

An affirmative noise was his response. Kaoru let a small smile come to her face, Kenshin coming to a stop at a red light. He looked to her, "But you know someone will be with you. We can't take any chances—"

"Why don't you come, Kenshin?"

She said his name so sweetly that he couldn't deny her. He nodded slowly as Yahiko stared at him, finding himself liking the polite redhead. The man was small, but Yahiko could tell that he had hidden strength. His father was the same way. He was gentle, but in certain situations, he would become a different man with no gentleness within his form. He wondered if Kenshin was the same way. He broke away from his thoughts as Kaoru turned around in her seat, tossing a smile to Yahiko. "Doesn't that make you feel better that Kenshin will be coming with us to the zoo?"

He nodded with a blink. His sister surprised him with how strong she was being. She hadn't shed a tear, with or without him near. Why couldn't he be as strong as her? His brown eyes traveled to his lap as his fingers fisted in his jeans and Kaoru lost her smile, glancing at the McDonalds building as Kenshin pulled in. "Yahiko, do you want the usual? Chicken nuggets and a strawberry shake?"

Another nod and she turned around in her seat, rummaging through her purse for money. She pulled out wrinkled money, sorting through the bills as Kenshin ordered for himself. He turned his violet gaze to the girl next to him, watching her sort her money. "I can pay for you, Kao—"

"No! You've done enough. I have money," she told him, holding out the money to him. "I'll have a parfait," she spoke, telling him what Yahiko wanted after her order. Kenshin worried that she should eat more than that, but he kept silent as he accepted her money. They waited behind another car after paying the cashier, Kenshin tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel, a comfortable silence developing between the three. He drove up to the last window, taking the bag from the woman and driving slowly over to a parking space, turning off his car.

He handed Kaoru her parfait, leaning back to hand Yahiko his food. He hesitated before reaching out and taking his food from the man. Kenshin didn't expect him to thank him. He sat back in his seat, taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Hey, Kenshin. Since you and other people are going to be following me around, it'd be nice to know a bit about you," Kaoru spoke, stirring her parfait with a small smile. She needed another favor from the redhead also.

He swallowed, "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"That _old_?"

"..Oro?"

"Well, I mean—you don't look that old. I guess I kinda figured you were near thirty just…because."

"I see."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yahiko quietly ate his food in the backseat, giving Kaoru a glance. He didn't have to ask. His sister clearly had a crush on the redhead. She only asked that question to men when she was interested. She had asked Soujirou when they first met.

He took a moment to answer before looking at her, "No."

'_How can _he _not have a girlfriend?' _"Oh."

"I was married to a woman named Tomoe, but recently got divorced."

"Oh," she said slowly, staring at him as she took a bite of her food. Kenshin seemed perfect, inside and out. He was gorgeous and polite. Chivalry wasn't dead after all. _'Maybe he abused her or something. Probably cheated. A guy with his looks gets a lot of attention and he probably accepted the attention from girls. He doesn't seem like that though..' _"Why?" _'Oops.' _"I mean—you don't have to answer that. It's none of my business and that was rude—"

He laughed lightly, "Don't apologize; I'm over it. We divorced because the love wasn't there anymore. We rushed into the marriage without thinking everything through. We weren't ready and she still had strong feelings for her ex, so I wanted a divorce. She denied having feelings for him as I continued to accuse her, thus there was much fighting between us. She finally admitted it. I didn't want a fake, meaningless marriage."

"I understand," she spoke quietly. "Kenshin, could you possibly take me somewhere else before dropping me off at my cousins place?"

"Sure," he responded with a blink. "Where to?"

"My house.."

* * *

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence**

Misao glanced back at Sano as he raided the refrigerator, stopping by for a quick visit. She returned her eyes back to the detective in her kitchen, her eyes darting quickly to the clock. "Isn't Kaoru supposed to be back by now? Where is she—"

"My partner is with her. There is nothing to worry about," Aoshi reassured calmly. He sent a brief glance in Sano's direction as he closed the refrigerator. "I thank you for cooperating with us, Miss Makimachi."

"Anything for Kaoru," she responded. Her parents were currently out. "Where will everyone be located? The men..I mean."

"They will be stationed in cars every night. You may not be able to spot them, but they will be there. Since Kaoru is living here, you may be in danger too. If you go out with Kaoru at any time, you will be followed. You'll be able to tell if it's our men."

She nodded slowly, "Right. Thank you."

Sano stepped next to Misao, looking at the man that challenged his height. "Is there any breaks in the case so far?"

"Yes," Aoshi answered, "Yahiko managed to identify a man in an line-up. The man happened to be the one who violated Mrs. Kamiya, her skin cells found under her nails also." He watched as the young girl bowed her head as he spoke, her eyes hidden by her bangs. His eyes went back to Sano; "We'll do everything in our power to keep Miss Kamiya and Yahiko safe."

He merely nodded, his jaw muscles clenching.

* * *

**&& **

**Kamiya Residence**

Kaoru stared at the medium-sized house as Kenshin drove up next to the curb, coming to a stop. He shifted the gear into park, leaning back in his seat as he stared at the house also, the yellow tape blocking the door. Kaoru let her fingers reach for the handle, stopping when she felt Kenshin grab her elbow. She looked at him, "I want to go in."

"Kaoru, I don't think—"

"It's fine, just keep Yahiko in the car," she rushed out, pulling away from his grasp and climbing out of the car. Kaoru knew Yahiko wasn't ready to go into the house. She feared he would have another breakdown being in the house. She gave him a small smile as he peered at her through the window, his eyes taken over with sadness. She blew him a quick kiss before turning her back to him, a gentle breeze blowing as her eyes stared at the house. She could hear thunder in the distance and her blue eyes traveled to the gray sky, clouds slowly rolling across the sky as a storm continued to be created. Her eyes returned to the house and a frown came to her face. It seemed to be mocking her.

She wasn't there, her parents' were killed, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kenshin watched her closely as she made her way through the lawn and to the house, her black hair blowing in the wind. He glanced back at Yahiko, watching him stare out of the window, his fists clenched. He had finished all of his food, Kenshin taking the garbage from him and keeping the bag in the front. Yahiko turned his head slowly, his brown eyes widening slightly in surprise when they clashed with violent.

He didn't know Kenshin was watching him. His surprised quickly faded as he decided to stare back at the man. He wanted to have a staring contest now. Kenshin caught on when the boy didn't blink, playing his little game. The staring contest almost lasted a minute until Kenshin closed his eyes, rubbing them slowly. He re-opened them, his eyes watered when he looked back at the boy. He could've sworn that his lips twitched upwards for a split second. Kenshin let a smile come to his lips. The boy possibly liked him for vowing to keep an eye on himself and Kaoru.

Yahiko raised his hand, his hand forming into a gun as he pointed at Kenshin.

"Do I have a gun?"

Yahiko nodded.

"Of course." He reached over to his glove compartment, popping it open to reveal the silver gun. He looked back to Yahiko.

Interest flooded his eyes.

Kenshin snapped the compartment shut, "And no, you can hold it."

Interest was replaced with disappointment.

* * *

Kaoru closed the door quietly behind her, her mouth in a thin line. She took a step, looking over to the fish tank that held multiple black mollies. She walked over, reaching for the food as she lifted the cover up. They greedily swam to the top as she sprinkled enough food for them, setting the food back down as she gazed upstairs. She headed to the stairs, glancing into the living room to see their couches knocked over and the television busted. As she walked up the stairs, she let her eyes remain on the family photos that were on the wall as she passed them. 

_Her father glared. "Kaoru, you are not leaving this house with that belly shirt on!"_

"_Bite me, ugly hag!"_

_Her mother gave her a smile, "Kaoru, I made your favorite for dinner tonight."_

"_Mom," Yahiko yelled in anger, wiping his cheek, "Kaoru _kissed _me!"_

She stopped on the stairs as her eyes widened, locking on a family photo of the four of them. They were smiling happily, Kaoru in front of their mother as Yahiko was placed in front of their father. Their father had his hand placed on Yahiko's shoulder, his other hand on the shoulder of his wife. Their faces were covered with an X, drawn on with a black marker. Kaoru and Yahiko were left alone. She covered her mouth with a trembling hand, shaking her head as she ran up the stairs, ignoring the broken and crooked pictures on the wall.

She came to a stop when she saw the door open to her parents' room, tape blocking the entrance. She ducked underneath, walking into the room and gazing at the blood before walking over to the nightstand. She picked up a family picture, holding it close to her as she opened the drawer. A smile came to her face as she picked up a picture strip of Yahiko and herself. They took it just a month ago, their parents' laughing out loud when they saw the strip.

In the first frame, they were both giving their biggest smiles. In the second, Kaoru had her finger up her nose while Yahiko stuck his tongue out and pulled down on his eye. In the third, Kaoru grabbed Yahiko and kissed him on his cheek as he gave a disgusted look. In the fourth and last, Kaoru gave a fish face as Yahiko flicked off the camera. He was scolded for that.

She held onto the strip as she turned around, giving the blood one last look before leaving the room and heading to her room. It was trashed. She didn't pay much attention. She walked to her jewelry box, taking out a bracelet that her mother had given her for her eighteenth birthday that passed recently. She closed the jewelry box, frowning slightly when she noticed that a seashell necklace was missing.

She looked at the baseball cap resting on her dresser, grabbing that. Her father had given her the cap when she was eleven, both of them participating in the father-daughter field day convention. They won most of the events, Kaoru being his little tomboy. She placed the baseball cap on her head, walking out slowly.

* * *

Kenshin rolled his windows up when it started to sprinkle, his eyes darting to the house when he noticed Kaoru exiting with a few things in her arms. He sat up, Yahiko pressing his hands and face to the window as he watched her near the car, opening the door and dropping everything onto her lap. She reached back, a smile on her face as she held out the Transformers action figure to Yahiko. 

His mouth fell open at the sight of his favorite toy, taking it from her with a nod. She turned around in her seat, a small gasp escaping her mouth when she saw that Kenshin had the picture strip in his hand. He laughed slightly, turning the strip her way so she could see which one he was pointing at. "That's attractive," he teased lightly, letting her snatch it away from him. "Home now?"

"Yes, please." As he drove off, Kaoru glanced back to see that Yahiko was consumed with his action figure. "Kenshin, I saw the family picture."

"I thought you would."

She looked to her lap, "They crossed..out.."

"That's why we worry about the safety of you two." He paused, staring ahead with a small frown on his face. "Don't worry."

* * *

**&&**

He walked into the office, shutting the door silently after he entered. His brown eyes stared ahead, a small smile coming to his lips as he approached the desk, standing once he reached it. He nodded to the boy standing next to his boss, receiving the same motion.

"Makoto, you called for me?"

Smoke escaped through his lips, his dark brown eyes darting to the girlish-man standing in front of him. He returned the cigarette to his lips as he closed his laptop, dismissing the boy that was standing next to him. The boy simply nodded, leaving the room quickly. "Chou failed miserably. He's locked up as we speak."

"What an idiot," he grumbled as he placed a hand on his hip. "Are we going to plot a plan to get him out?"

"Maybe," he answered. "Maybe, if needed. Now, it's your turn." He leaned back in his seat, his black hair slicked back into a ponytail, few strands falling over his forehead. He reached for his ashtray, grinding the cigarette down onto it as his eyes remained on the man. "Track down the boy and give him and the sister a warning. Approach that however you wish. Just don't harm them, yet. I want to scare them a bit more before doing so."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with—"

"Don't fail me, Kamatari," he interrupted softly, glancing at the black phone next to him as it started to ring.

He gave a playful wink, "No need to worry."

* * *

- - - - – -

New character introduced. More K+K and a bit more emotion from Yahiko. Not much to say except hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any grammar issues too. Tell me what you thought of the chapter!

**Wolf Jade:** Ack, sorry :o) Kaoru and Yahiko will share the money. I should go back and change how I said that since you said something and it does seem that only Yahiko would get the money. But that's not the case, it's belongs to both of them. Sorry about that.

**Faust:** Using the japanese names is so much better, haha, I agree. With the pairings, I can say that K+K will happen, but for A+M, eh, I'll see if I can work that relationship in here. I'm a fan of A+M.

**JadeEye:** Thanks for the review, we'll talk more about the beta situation. I've been so busy!

**Nette JP:** Yes, yay for originality. I haven't read a story like this yet, so I put it all together. Slightly speedy update?

**animebdoll:** You talked me into it , haha.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

/ _Calm Before The Storm /_

**&&**

Kenshin closed his amethyst eyes tightly as he lifted his hand, his fingers rubbing the lids of his eyes gently as he sat back in his chair. Due to his lack of sleep in the past several days, he wasn't doing so well with concentrating on the current case. It worried him that Kaoru and Yahiko were targeted, both of them young and seemingly defenseless against anyone who could plan to attack them. He briefly wondered if they should be staying in the home of a police officer or another detective. He would volunteer himself, but thought against it immediately. He didn't want to cause problems by getting to close to Kaoru. He had a feeling that he was beginning to. The girl was starting to become like a drug. Her laugh soothed him; her smile was contagious—though he could tell that it wasn't a true smile just yet. It was certain that she was becoming completely comfortable with him.

He let out a loud sigh as he opened his eyes, letting them slowly travel to the window in his office. He watched quietly as cars sped by and couples passed his window, carefree and unknowing about the dangers that surrounded them. He wanted to be like that in all honesty. He wanted to be ignorant and not know half of the things he knew from being a detective. Kenshin debated on whether he should watch television, figuring that the media was still talking about the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. They didn't have much information to talk about, much to Kaoru's liking. She wanted everything to be on the down low for now, so to say. She liked her privacy.

He tapped his fingers on his desk lightly with his left hand, loosening his black tie with his other. His eyes darted up to his door when it opened, revealing his quiet partner in the doorway. Kenshin nodded slowly, watching the man close the door after entering.

"You look like hell."

Kenshin gave him a small smile, "That's what sleep deprivation does to one such as myself."

"Well, after I'm done speaking with you, you should go home and get a few hours of rest."

He tilted his head, red bangs falling over his eyes. "Aw, Aoshi, I'm surprised you even care."

"I just don't want a partner doing a half-assed job," he replied dryly, sitting down in the chair in front of Kenshin's desk. He ignored the smile dropping from Kenshin's face. "About the Kamiya siblings, maybe we should just consider putting them in the Witness Protection Program."

Kenshin shook his head, "It wouldn't work. There's been a situation or two this year where people have been tracked down and look at Yahiko—he's quite the suspicious character with his inability to speak to _anyone_. Kaoru and Yahiko will be far too scared to pull off changing their identity and whatnot."

Aoshi simply nodded as Kenshin continued. "If anything happens to where they can no longer stay at the Makimachi residence, they should bunk up with a cop or another detective. I've been thinking about that and it has happened before."

Kenshin stared at his partner and Aoshi abruptly shook his head, "Don't think they will be staying with me."

"Why not? It's not like you ever have any women over with your silent personality."

The corners of his lips twitched, a facial expression that was hardly seen among people they worked with. Kenshin was his closest friend and he came to see Aoshi smile more than once and even let out a short laugh. He wondered if Hell was starting to freeze over when Aoshi let out the unfamiliar laugh. "I'll have you know that women seem to like the strong, silent type. I'm not sure if women go for men that they have the possibility of being taller of, though."

Kenshin let a small glare slip at his partner, touchy on the topic about his height. He was nowhere near Aoshi's height, but he wasn't a midget either. Many of the men they worked with tormented him about his height, but Kenshin proved his own abilities. He may have been a small man, but he held great strength in his being and everyone knew it now. They knew not to get on the bad side of Kenshin—comrades and criminals alike. "Anyway," he started quietly, "how many cars are positioned at the Makimachi residence?"

"Three."

"I'll give Kaoru a call and see how everything is going there. _Then _I'll go work on getting some rest. Call me if anything happens." He picked up his phone as Aoshi left his office, picking up a slip of paper to begin dialing the number.

* * *

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence**

Misao and Kaoru sat on the couch quietly, a bowl of junk food resting between the two of them. They referred to it as the 'junk bowl', numerous candies mixed together such as: whoppers, gummy bears/worms, nerds, and mini candy bars. Their weight wasn't currently on their mind as they stared at the television, watching _The View. _Misao let out a laugh as Joy made a crude comment, causing the entire audience to laugh along.

Kaoru smiled slightly, popping a whopper in her mouth as the phone started to ring. She stretched her arm, reaching over and pulling the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Ms. Kam—Kaoru," Kenshin corrected, recognizing her voice immediately.

"O-Oh," she stammered. "Kenshin! I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I know," he spoke gently. "I've been busy trying to find any further evidence and track down a few people. Nothing has surface yet, but be patient." He paused. "How is Yahiko doing?"

Kaoru excused herself from the couch, not wanting to be rude and talk while Misao was trying to watch the show. Misao nodded slowly, watching her cousin get up from the couch and wander off down the hall. Misao let a trouble look pass over her face before she returned her gaze to the television, letting out a sigh.

"He's doing….okay." She bit her bottom lip softly; "He has a lot of nightmares whenever he sleeps for the night or just during a nap. He's sleeping right now, actually. He's still showing no emotion. No smiles, no laughs—well, he almost smiled when Misao fell down the porch, but that's it."

Kenshin chuckled. "And how are you, Kaoru?"

There was a moment of silence before she decided to speak. "I'm fine," she lied easily, forcing a smile to her lips. "I have to stay strong for my younger brother after all, right? I'm all he has and—"

"Kaoru," he interrupted quietly, leaning back in his chair. "Keeping feelings inside isn't too healthy, you know. It isn't the best—"

She became defensive, hearing those words from Sano a day ago. "Who says I'm keeping my feelings locked up?"

"It's clear to see, Kaoru. I was at the funeral of your parents' with Aoshi and managed to get a glimpse of you. You weren't even crying and I know that you were—still _are _miserable."

'_He's right.' _

"Perhaps showing that you also having your moments of weakness like everyone else..won't be so bad."

'_Since when did he become a psychiatrist?'_ She had the urge to speak the snide remark, but held her tongue. She didn't want to come off as rude to the older man, because she truly wasn't like that. She was becoming infatuated with the detective, but she kept it hidden. Time for a topic change, she decided. "Kenshin?"

Her voice was small, but he heard her. "Yes?"

"I—today," she started nervously, "Yahiko and I were planning to go to the zoo today when he woke up and ate breakfast. Since we already talked about it before, would you still like to come along with us? The other detectives and whatnot..it would be weird walking with one of them since we don't know any of them that well and—"

He let another chuckle out at her rambling. He glanced at the clock, groaning mentally as he debated. He _wanted _to go, but damnit—he needed sleep! No sleep in thirty-two hours can drive someone insane and Kaoru wanted to extend his sleep deprivation. "How about we reschedule that for tomorrow?" He smiled slightly, "I'll be free tomorrow and wide-awake then."

"O-Okay!" He could practically hear the smile in her voice, wishing that he could see it. "Tomorrow then."

"You have my number, don't you?"

"I lost it," she admitted, looking around and grabbing the nearest pen. She stepped into the kitchen, wandering over to the counter when she saw a pad of post-it notes.

"I'll give you my house number, cell phone, and office so you can reach me whenever you'd like or if there's a problem. My cell phone is always on," he told her, reading off the numbers once she said she was ready to scribble them down. Kaoru scratched out a wrong number, re-writing it correctly and gasping softly when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

She looked down, her mouth forming a thin line as she stared down to Yahiko, his face buried in her shirt. She dropped the pen, finishing the numbers. Her hand ran through his messy hair, "Thanks, Kenshin. I have to go—Yahiko has woken up and he needs breakfast."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru."

"Yes," she responded softly, "bye."

_-Click-_

Kaoru kept the phone to her ear a moment longer before hanging up, placing the phone down. A smile came to her face as Yahiko looked up at her, hearing that it was Kenshin. She bent down to him, raising a brow. "You know I can't cook, so I won't bother making you any eggs or bacon. You know what happened last time I attempted making bacon," she told him with a short laugh. They were black and shriveled up. "I do make good pancakes though if I pay attention to them!"

"…" He nodded slowly, slipping his hand into hers. She stood up straight, leading him into the kitchen. He was a bit wary of her cooking, even if she did say she made good pancakes. His sister was known for starting to cook something, but shortly walk away after a few minutes because it was time for a bathroom break or she merely became distracted. He let his hand slip away from her fingers, watching her search through the cupboards.

"Misao! Where's the pancake mix!"

"How should I know!" She shot back.

Yahiko glanced to the living room. Kaoru threw her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes. "Gee, I don't know. Because you _live _here?"

Misao popped a candy into her mouth, "That may be true, but my parents' love rearranging things almost everyday." She got up, deciding to tape her show before heading to the kitchen. She smiled, "Pancakes sound good! I'm in. Chocolate chip pancakes, anyone?"

"Sounds great," Kaoru replied, Yahiko nodding in agreement. After a few minutes of searching, Misao discovered the pancake mix while Kaoru found the chocolate chips. She opened the new bag, popping a few chocolate chips in her mouth. She gave Misao a smile when she glared.

"Kaoru, save them for the pancakes or there won't be any left."

"Ah, I'm just checking for freshness," she lied easily, placing the bag on the counter. Her smile slowly faded as her gaze drifted to her younger brother, watching him stare as Misao got everything ready. She bit her lower lip gently, knowing that they both use to help their parents make breakfast. "Yahiko, come help. You can toss in the chocolate chips—just don't overdue it," she teased lightly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders when he came to stand next to her.

Misao read the instructions, "So..what did Mr. Himura want?"

"Just to check up on us. He's still looking for evidence and whatnot. So far, there's nothing." She overlooked Misao's saddened look. "But soon, they'll find something..I'm sure." A frown came to her pretty face, "I'm sorry for staying here. I understand if you'd like me to leave, Misao. Just say it."

"Kaoru!" She gave her a glare, "Just because our other crappy family members are trying to pretend you two don't exist, doesn't mean I'll start acting like them. That's bullshit," she swore harshly. Kaoru tried to cover Yahiko's ears, but was too late. Ever since the incident, family members pulled away from her. The drift increased when they found out that people could possibly come after the two for their money. They didn't want to be associated with them, didn't want trouble in their life, so they abandoned the two after wishing them luck.

'_Assholes,' _Kaoru thought angrily. Megumi and Sano were still by her side, telling her that they will never leave her side. She was lucky to have them, along with Misao and her family. Kaoru noticed that her parents were starting to become quite skittish though whenever there was a loud noise at night. She didn't blame them. At times, she was scared to fall asleep herself, the darkness bringing nothing but pain and bloody nightmares. She was sure that it was the same for Yahiko. He crawled into her bed almost every night, struggling to keep his brown eyes entirely open through out the night, but failing miserably. "Thank you, Misao."

"No need. Kaoru, you should know better. We were in diapers together, we took baths together, and we flashed the police together—"

Kaoru let out a laugh at her last comment. A year ago, they went to a party and accidentally got wasted. Misao acted no different when drunk, Kaoru noted. Kaoru on the other hand became quite giggly and touchy, being called a tease several times in her teenage life. The incident was memorable among the people in the car. Misao and herself were in the backseats, Soujirou sitting between the two girls' and not complaining as Kaoru let her hands wander. The two in the front seat—both sober, got the brilliant idea to dare the two girls into flashing the upcoming police officer on his motorcycle. They went for it, hanging their rear ends out of the windows and pulling down their skirts and underwear.

They were both charged with MIP's. Kaoru had a beer in her hand and it was obvious that Misao was drunk along with her.

"I know, I know."

"Anyway, speaking of Himura—my God, did you see his partner?"

Yahiko shook his head slightly at his boy-crazy cousin. She never stopped. Kaoru nodded slowly, "Well, of course. He's a nice man. Quiet, but a decent man."

"His voice is _amazing_—so deep. He's gorgeous."

"Misao, I think he's too old for you."

"Is not. I'm turning eighteen in November," she told her with a wink. "Hopefully, I'll see him again."

"There's a possibility.."

"Hey, how about we call Soujirou?"

She was good at changing subjects randomly. Kaoru blinked slowly, "..Soujirou?"

"Yes..we haven't seen him in awhile. He can come and cheer you up. I think he's in town, but you know how he's always busy. I heard he attended the funeral."

"He did, did he?" She handed the bag of chocolate chips to Yahiko, watching him toss the chips onto the pancakes. He stared on greedily, restless to start eating his favorite type of pancake. He slightly noticed Kaoru running her fingers through his hair soothingly, carrying on a conversation with their cousin. "Yeah, we can give him a call. I'd like to see him. Does he still have the same cell phone number?"

Misao nodded, watching as Yahiko added a bit _too _many chips to a pancake.

* * *

**&&**

Soujirou slipped his gloves off after handing pictures to Kamatari, slipping his cell phone out when a familiar ring tone sounded. He checked the name, taking a few steps away from the man. "Kaoru?"

"Hi..Soujirou," came her quiet voice. A smile sprung to his lips. He missed that lovely voice.

"Hi, Kaoru." He paused. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you. I tried to catch you at the funeral, but I didn't see you. How are you two doing? Well—that's a dumb question, so don't answer that."

"It's all right. I'm doing better. Yahiko is just fine. How are you?"

"Never better, but I do miss seeing you and weasel girl. I'm going to stop by, today. I heard you're staying with Misao. Is that true?"

"Yes." She paused. "Really? That's why I called—we wanted to have you over today."

"It's a plan." He brought his wrist up, moving his shirtsleeve away from his Rolex watch. "How about I get over there in an hour? Is that fine?"

"Perfectly fine. We'll both be here. Her parents' are busy all day at some convention."

"All right. I'll see you in an hour."

A small smile came to her lips. Even if they weren't together intimately, they were still very close. Soujirou continued treating her like a princess, as if they were going out at times. He fooled several people, giving them the impression that they _had _gotten back together, but it wasn't true. She no longer had those types of feelings for him and she wasn't sure what he felt. He was a hard man to understand. "Okay, bye."

"See you." He hung up, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. He looked at Kamatari, watching him sort through the pictures with a small grin on his face. He seemed satisfied. Kamatari chuckled lightly to himself, grabbing an envelope with his covered hands.

"What sick bastard took these pictures?"

Soujirou merely shrugged, "I'm not quite sure, but they were given to me. Since Mr. Shishio wants you to give them a scare first, I figured those would work and that, my friend, is why I told you to buy a stamp and get an envelope."

Kamatari nodded. At first, he didn't understand why he had to get those two things, but it all made sense later. The pictures were going to disturb the girl. He liked that idea. "I should remember never to question you, Soujirou. Aye, since you know where the little girl and boy are, why not just take out Kaoru yourself and get the boy?"

He let his smile widen, "Mr. Shishio knows I could never physically harm Kaoru, let alone her brother. I fear I am too weak to do anything like that. For now, I'll just play with them." He walked over to Kamatari, watching him seal the letter with a sticker instead of his saliva. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nicely done. Mr. Shishio wants it delivered by tomorrow, so find a mailbox."

Kamatari flipped the envelope over, scribbling down Kaoru's name with a heart next to it. Soujirou let a brow rise as he glanced at him. Kamatari shrugged, "For Chou, since he has a thing for the girl. In memory of Chou since he let himself get caught like an idiot."

Soujirou let out a soft chuckle, checking his watch once more. _'Sorry, Kaoru.'_

_

* * *

_

- - - - - - -


	5. I Am Sending You A Message

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

/_ I Am Sending You A Message /_

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence**

Kaoru kneeled down next to Yahiko's bed as he slept, his lips parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once, but Kaoru was certain that it wouldn't last for long. Nightmares terrified him, depriving him of much sleep during the day and night. Her blue eyes were locked on him, her hand reaching up to the sheet covering him, pulling it up around his shoulders to keep him warm. Her hand drifted to his face, letting her fingers lightly touch his cheek that was constantly damp with tears. She removed her hand from his face, closing her eyes tightly and clenching her fists.

'_I hate them!' _She felt like throwing something, anything to release her pain and rage. _'How could they do this to us! To _him_! Those bastards..if I were there, I swear I could've prevented any of this from happening.'_

She continued to blame herself, feeling useless and horrible. She knew things were getting rocky. At every sound that took place in their home, her father would flinch and become paranoid. Why didn't she stay home? She chose to leave with a friend even when her father told her that he would like her staying inside. _'I disobeyed him and went out anyway,' _she thought grimly, her lids lifting to reveal her darkened blue eyes. _'I'll make whoever did this pay. Whoever is in charge of this whole ordeal, they'll pay. Whether I live or not, I'll make sure of it.' _

Yahiko shifted in his sleep, his brows knitting together briefly before relaxing, his fingers clenching his pillow gently. Kaoru ran her hand over his shoulder, standing up and bending down, placing a soft kiss on his temple before walking out of the room. She looked to him over his shoulder before closing the door, hearing the doorbell downstairs. She headed down the hall, looking over the railing and seeing Misao hurry to the door, undoing all of the locks. A bright smile came to her face when she opened the door, revealing a smiling Soujirou. She jumped into his arms and he gladly wrapped his arms around the petite girl, laughing.

"Good to see you too, Misao." He kissed her cheek lightly before pulling away, his blue eyes darting up to movement, seeing Kaoru coming to the end of the stairs. His smile faded briefly as he took in her pale complexion, but quickly came back as Misao pulled him in the house, closing the door.

* * *

**&&**

Aoshi stared at Soujirou carefully, looking to Rorenzo sitting in the drivers seat next to him. His fingers rapidly moved over the keys on his laptop, turning it to Aoshi when he pulled up a picture of Soujirou on the screen. Aoshi let a frown come to his face, "Who the hell is he? What is he to Kaoru?"

"Kaoru's ex-boyfriend, Soujirou Seta. Pictures were found of them in the Kamiya house, so he's all good. He was even a friend of Mr. Kamiya, a good friend." He brought the laptop back to him, "He has a small criminal record, nothing too serious I suppose. He has two DUI's and spent a little bit of time in jail for literally kicking the shit out of three men."

"He looks quite small to be able to do damage to anyone," Aoshi murmured, looking back to the large house Soujirou entered.

"Compared to you, sir, everyone is small," Rorenzo teased lightly.

Aoshi dismissed the remark. "Where was he on the night of the murder? Did he go through an interrogation?"

He ran a hand through his black hair, "Yes, he did. He was with a woman that night."

"All night?"

"Yes. We were able to reach the woman and he was with her all day, actually. He never left. He also attended the funeral."

"I see." He came to a pause. "Who was the woman he was with?"

"A miss Yumi Komagata. That's Mr. Shishio's woman, fiancé, or whatever. She's three months pregnant, so I'm sure she's _not _a suspect."

* * *

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence **

Kaoru let the twenty-year-old man pull her into an embrace, slowly letting her as close as she returned the hug. Her muscles relaxed as his warmth washed over her, his hand rubbing her back soothingly as he buried his face in her neck. Misao crossed her arms, a small smile sliding to her lips as she watched Soujirou comfort her the only way he knew how. In truth, she wanted the two to get back together. She never found out the truth behind their breakup and Kaoru never really talked about their relationship. It was a bad breakup, but they still acted as if nothing ever happened between them.

"Soujirou," Misao started, "how have you been?"

"Quite good," he mumbled, pulling away from his ex-girlfriend and current love interest. His feelings for her never wavered, but he kept that to himself.

"Got a girlfriend?"

He let out a chuckle, "No, I don't. Still single ever since raccoon girl broke my heart."

A small smile came to Kaoru's face as she shook her head at Soujirou's teasing, touching his arm lightly. "I would let you see Yahiko, but he fell asleep after eating. He should wake up in an hour or so, I'm not quite sure."

"That's fine. There'll be other chances to see the brat," he responded, giving a smile to her. "Let's just relax on the couch, ladies, and catch up."

* * *

**&&**

"_I love you so much. Stay put."_

His brown eyes shot open when the voice haunted his dreams, that for once, weren't nightmares. It was a memory, a memory of his family at the beach for his sixth birthday, but the voice of his mother before she died interrupted the pleasant scene. Yahiko sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist as his brown eyes stared at the closed door. Kaoru was nowhere in sight, but he was certain that she was somewhere in the house.

"_Stop it! **Please**-let go! Don't do this!_"

He rubbed his eyes with his small hands, pushing the voice of his mother aside as he climbed out of his bed. He tossed the sheet back on his bed when he pulled it off with him, his small feet carrying him to the window. He pushed the curtain, peeking out and staring at the road, recognizing one of the police officers from the station. He was smoking a cigarette, leaning against his red car as he daydreamed. Kaoru told Yahiko that police officers and detectives would be protecting them and as he remembered that, his brown eyes searched for any sight of Kenshin.

'_Kaoru..'_

He knew where the money was and he understood that people wanted _him_, not Kaoru. He knew that they would hurt and possibly kill her just for the hell of it, but he would lead them to her. He didn't want anything to happen to his older sister, thoughts of running away entering his mind several times. Anything to keep his older sister safe, but he figured that he wouldn't make it very far by himself. _'Kaoru would worry, too.'_

He just wanted everything to go back to the way things use to be. He wanted to see Kaoru give him true, happy smiles and he wanted his parents back. He wasn't stupid though. He knew his parents' were gone for good, no matter how much he prayed and asked for them back. A tear slipped down his cheek and he reached up, wiping it away as he let go of the curtain, turning his back to the window and looking up to the door when it slowly started to open.

Kaoru poked her head in, giving a little smile when she saw that he was awake. She stepped in and closed the door, walking over to him and bending down, catching another tear with her fingers when it escaped his eye. "You didn't sleep very long," she told him softly, letting him wrap his arms around her neck and bury his face into her neck. He snuggled against her, tightening his grip when she stood up straight. "Soujirou is here. Would you like to see him before he leaves?"

He shook his head negatively.

"All right. I'm sure you're still tired anyway."

He nodded, letting her place him back in his bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Soujirou came, so I had to go say hello." She paused, sitting down next to him. "Kenshin called today. Tomorrow, instead of today, we can go to the zoo like you wanted." She tilted her head, "Do you still want to go?"

He nodded once again, his hand darting out to grab her wrist when she tried getting up from the bed. She understood what he wanted. She motioned for him to scoot over, lying down and getting comfortable herself, letting him cuddle into her body. He rested his head against her bosom, closing his eyes slowly.

"I take it you like Kenshin." She paused, "I like him too–I mean, not _like _him."

He didn't believe her at all. He could tell when Kaoru became interested in a man.

"I believe he will find out who's doing this, Yahiko," he heard her murmur into his hair before he drifted off into a light sleep. "Just be patient.."

* * *

**&&**

**Next Day**

**Makimachi Residence**

Misao hugged Kaoru tightly, kissing her on the cheek. Kaoru did the same to her cousin, watching Misao bend down to Yahiko and kiss his forehead. She stood up, a big smile on her face as her eyes drifted to Kaoru's figure.

"I should be back around six, all right?"

Kaoru nodded, "We'll be here. Have fun at work, flirting with men all day."

Misao shrugged, "Hey, what can I say? I'm a young girl looking for Mr. Right." Her smile turned small as she glanced down at Yahiko, feeling uneasy leaving them alone. She knew Kenshin would arrive in several minutes, but after their time out together, Kaoru and Yahiko would be alone in the house. She had little faith in the people watching over the house. "Be careful, Kaoru," she spoke softly. "Call my cell if anything goes down, all right? I can't help but worry about you two."

"I think you worry _too _much," Kaoru tossed with a light smile. "But I will call if anything happens, all right? Try not to worry so much, Misao."

'_I don't think you worry enough, Kaoru.' _She nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder as she passed her cousins, leaving the house. She closed the door quietly, paying no attention to the cars full of police officers watching her home. It was a little nerve wrecking at first, but she became use to it quickly. Making her way to her car, she unlocked the door and climbed in, seeing the mailman a few houses down the street. She debated on whether she should stay and wait, but looking at the time, she had to hurry and get to work.

Minutes after Misao left the driveway, a red car took her place. Kaoru let the curtain fall over the window, holding her hand out for her younger brother. He took her hand, watching her grab his coat before she opened the door. Kenshin heard the front door shut and his gaze lifted as he got out of his car, seeing that Kaoru and Yahiko were already heading his way. A smile came to his lips as they neared, his eyes locking with Kaoru's.

"I don't think I've been to the zoo ever since I was a child," he spoke, Yahiko opening the back door himself and climbing in. Kaoru shut the door, watching him click his seatbelt. Her blue eyes lifted to see Kenshin opening her door, a smile coming to her lips as she made her way over. She thanked him quietly as she climbed into the passenger seat, reaching for her seatbelt as he rounded the car.

"Same. I haven't been to the zoo since I was ten. My parents—" _'They normally took Yahiko.' _"I haven't been since I was ten," she repeated with a quieter voice. "So, that man—Cho, he still hasn't spoken?"

"No, he's keeping quiet no matter what's thrown at him." He paused, pulling out of the driveway, "I heard there was a man here yesterday. Soujirou Seta, was it?"

"Yes," she responded. "He's harmless. He's a close friend of the family," she told him, the small smile lingering on her lips. "So, don't worry about him. He came to visit since we haven't seen him in a while," she continued, playing with her fingers. Yahiko sat quietly in the back, watching his older sister closely. Her shoulders were tense, her cheeks were tinted with a light blush—it was all he needed to prove that he was right. His sister was becoming infatuated with the red headed man.

His overprotective senses kicked in. He trusted Kenshin, he liked the man, but he didn't want anyone getting close to his sister. They only had and needed each other, so he thought.

"Where's your cousin, Misao?"

"She went to work. She works in the mall at some clothing store. She'll be home around six."

"I see." He came to a pause, stopping at a red light. "I've been meaning to ask you about Yahiko attending school—"

"Oh—no," she interrupted hurriedly, shaking her head and letting her gaze drift to the window. "He won't be attending a public school, if that's what you want to know. He's not ready for that. I hired a man to come next month and he's going to be home schooled. A Mr. Gensai, who is well known as a home schooling teacher. He knows my Aunt very well, so I know for sure that he's safe to be around." She smiled, "He'll have a few other classmates, three at the most, so he'll be able to be around other people finally."

"Is he ready to be around strangers?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to keep him locked up in a house. That's why we decided to go the zoo, a step to getting use to going back out. He needs to start opening up. I'm starting to worry about him," she murmured softly, Yahiko finding interest in the scenery passing them by.

"You should also worry about yourself, Kaoru."

* * *

**&&**

Kaoru ran her fingers through her black hair as she watched Yahiko hurry into the goat pen, his hands pushed together as he held the food for the young goats. Numerous children his age were with him, laughing when the young goats rushed to them and greedily ate out of their hands, slobbering on them in the process while licking their hands. Her blue eyes darted to a mother who walked over to her daughter, bending down and wiping her empty hands off with a sanitation wipe.

Kenshin slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, glancing at Kaoru with his amethyst orbs to see her gazing at the mother and daughter. He could only guess what she was thinking of or how she was feeling at that very moment. His eyes drifted back to Yahiko, watching him feed the young goats, interest floating into his brown eyes. Kaoru also returned her gaze to her younger brother, smiling when she saw his usual unresponsive eyes lighting up by the second.

She let out a laugh when a goat neared Yahiko from behind, butting his rear and causing him to fall over. Kenshin couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips, watching Yahiko lift himself up on his hands and knees, glaring back at the goat before he stood up straight. Brushing his hands off of his pants, his mouth formed a thin line, his brown eyes darting to Kaoru since he heard the laugh come from her.

It was nice.

Kenshin watched as the same goat ran off, doing the same thing to other children. A bratty animal, he thought as Yahiko walked to Kaoru, holding out his hand for more money to feed the goats. She placed a quarter in his hand, giving him a smile as she told him that they could go see the alligators next. He watched the girl quietly, watching as her slender hand came up to tuck silky black strands behind her left ear, her eyes trained on her younger brother as he ran over to the food.

She was beautiful, but she was nothing more than a girl he had to help protect along with Yahiko. Her blue eyes locked with his, clearing his throat due to the fact of being caught staring. It was a bit embarrassing. He simply gave her a small smile. He had a job to do and it wasn't busying himself with thinking about the teenager.

* * *

**&&**

**Makimachi Residence**

Kenshin opened Yahiko's door, the small boy slipping out of the car with a candy bar in his hand, half melted. Amethyst eyes traveled into the car, closing his eyes briefly when he saw chocolate fingerprints on his seat. He closed the door shut, offering to walk Kaoru to the front door as she searched for her own spare key. She stopped, giving him a smile when she remembered that the mail had been delivered already.

Yahiko stood with Kenshin, busy with his chocolate bar. He glanced up to watch Kaoru pull the mail from the mailbox, making her way back over to them as she looked through the envelopes.

_**Kaoru Kamiya**_

She stopped, searching for a return address when she didn't recognize the writing. She flipped it over, staring at the smiley-faced sticker holding the flap down firmly. She didn't hesitate in opening the letter, oblivious of Kenshin making his way over to her with Yahiko close behind. He saw the envelope and he noticed her shoulders become tense as she eyed it. He became curious.

She flipped it open, pulling out pictures with her brow raised.

_Blood._

She flung the pictures away from her as if they scalded her, her hands covering her mouth as she gasped, her eyes wide. Kenshin moved Yahiko out of the way, picking up one picture and his face immediately twisted in a frown, the picture a close-up of Mrs. Kamiya's lifeless face. His eyes darted to the other pictures, a candy bar dropping next to him as Yahiko stared at the pictures lying on the grass.

"_Be a good little boy—"_

He twitched.

"_I love you so much—"_

Kenshin covered Yahiko's eyes with one strong hand, looking to Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" He dropped the picture, catching Yahiko as he tumbled backwards.

He snapped her out of it, her watered eyes flying to his. "What kind of sick joke—"

"Get Yahiko inside," he told her firmly, picking up the unconscious boy easily and handing him to his sister. "Now," he added, moving her away from the pictures and picking them up when she hastily headed to the house. He didn't miss her trembling as his fingers touched her briefly.

He saw Aoshi making his way out of a black car, heading to him with another man. He ignored them, sorting through the pictures to only find each and every one of them disturbing. Pictures of both of the parents' dead—several close-ups of their wounds, one of Cho in his act of violating Mrs. Kamiya, and the last of a family picture. Scribbled underneath the faces of Yahiko and Kaoru was the word **_soon_**, while their parents' had their faces scratched off.

Aoshi took the pictures from the short redhead, glancing at only one before stating an obvious decision where Kenshin could only nod. "They can't stay here."

* * *

- - - - - - -

It's been quite some time since I updated, I know! Just know that I will never abandon the story for a year or two like some authors. That's crazy! I don't think I'll even abandon it for a month. A longer chapter with more added in..some S+K. More Soujirou in next chapter possibley. Tell me what you thought! **Sorry **for any mistakes (knowing me, there are some!). **Thanks **for those who have been reading and reviewing:o)

**Faust: **Wow! Spain! I heard it was nice there! Hope it was a fun vacation!

**Nette JP:** I'm a fan of K+Y sibling love too! It's just nice..and I'm glad you liked the picture touch. Revealed here what the pictures were of! Not the nicest thing to receive in the mail!

**MikaylaMae:** Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter also..and yes, things don't look to be getting any better.

**Wolf Jade:** Not in all cases, lol. I'll agree. I like Soujirou too and more will be revealed about him in later chapters.


	6. make you sick

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_/ Make You Sick /_

**&& **

**Makimachi Residence**

The door swung open, revealing a disheveled Misao, her blue eyes wide. She slowed down her breathing, calming down when she recognized Aoshi and Kenshin standing in her living room. Several other men littered her home, Misao watching them closely as they searched the house. She closed the door quietly, looking to Kenshin for answers since he was closer than Aoshi.

"Where's Yahiko and Kaoru! My aunt called and my boss let me leave work as soon as possible after I told her that there was a family emergency. _Then _some dumbass cut me off on the road, causing a little accident with another person so I had to sit in traffic—"

"Misao," Kenshin interrupted gently, motioning upstairs. "They're both upstairs with Megumi. They're both sleeping, for now."

She neared them, frowning when a man covered the pictures with paper. "What happened?" She reached for them, but Kenshin stopped her. "It's my house! They're my cousins, I deserve to know what happened!"

"Just calm down," he told her gently. "Kaoru received mail today, an envelope full of pictures. They know she's here, so she can't stay here any longer. For their safety and yours. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded slowly, fear biting at her senses. _They_, she assumed, were the people that killed her aunt and uncle. It didn't comfort her knowing that they _mailed _something to Kaoru. She shifted uncomfortably, not bothering to ask what the pictures were of. She had a feeling and she didn't want to see them anymore. Her curiosity quickly dwindled down. Aoshi watched the small girl, emotions flashing through her eyes as she stood silently in the room, her purse hanging loosely from her fingers. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Miss Makimachi—"

"Misao," she corrected quietly, lifting her gaze to his. She ignored his good looks, quite certain that if he had attended her high school, he would be considered _'God'_ and have a fan club.

"Misao. We'll do our best keeping your cousins safe and for now, you will also have to be watched over. You're their cousin and you're close to them. People may try to get to them through you and we wouldn't want any more lives taken in this situation."

'_Aunt and Uncle, I miss you so much!' _"..I understand." She forced a smile to her lips, an action she didn't normally have to _force _onto her face. "Um, I'm going to go see them now," she spoke gently, waving slightly before turning her back to them and hurrying upstairs to her cousins, leaving the men by themselves. She wasn't sure if she should worry about herself so much, not wanting to become paranoid about every little thing. She feared more so for her cousins that were now leaving and she didn't know where they would go or if they would be safe.

* * *

**&&**

"Aunt Megumi," Misao spoke delicately, cracking the door open and poking her head in. Megumi flinched in surprise, looking over her shoulder to see her small niece. A small smile came to her ruby lips, motioning for her to step into the darkened room. Misao obeyed, closing the door quietly and glancing at the drawn curtains over the window, blocking the light from outside. Her eyes drifted to Kaoru and Yahiko in bed, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"They're okay, Misao. I gave them something to let them sleep—they needed it. They should be awake in several hours. After they wake up, Kenshin said he would talk to Kaoru and explain what they would do now." She looked to Kaoru, brushing her bangs away from her closed lids, hoping that she was sleeping peacefully along with her brother. They didn't need any more nightmares haunting them.

"Did he tell you the plans?"

"No, he didn't. I think they're still trying to figure things out," she told her, removing her hand from Kaoru.

Misao took a seat on the end of the bed, resting her hands on her bare knees. Comfortable silence formed between the two, their breathing the only noise in the room. Misao closed her eyes briefly, only guessing at the pain they both must feel. She wanted to help them, make them truly smile. Megumi glanced at Misao when she heard her sniffle, her shoulders slouching as her hands gripped her knees angrily.

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly, tears escaping her eyes. "It's all too much—what if they get a hold of them and—"

"Misao, even in the worse situations, you should always think positively." Her tone was clipped, upset that Misao would say such a thing, but didn't scold her. In truth, she asked her husband the same thing, unsure of what the future held. She lost her sister and she wanted to lose no one else before his or her time. She was consumed with rage, cursing the people that took the life of her sister and brother-in-law so brutally, leaving their children orphaned.

"You're right," she replied after several minutes of silence. Her wet cheeks were wiped dry with the back of her hand, getting control of herself. "We should all be strong for them, like Kaoru. She's been strong through this whole thing, never sad."

'_Never sad? Impossible. This silly raccoon girl hides her feelings, which she shouldn't do. She needs to take down her front,' _Megumi thought to herself, getting up from the bed. She caught Misao's attention, motioning for her to follow. "We should leave them and wait until they awaken," she spoke quietly, waiting for Misao to stand. They left the room together when she did so, Megumi placing a hand on her shoulder as they made their way down the long hall.

* * *

**&&**

"This is bullshit," Kenshin hissed, tossing the pictures back onto the table.

Aoshi let his brows rise in interest to his reaction. "Continue."

"There's no evidence—nothing. Cho isn't speaking! He hasn't even made a peep ever since he was arrested and it's getting to me." He ran a hand through his red hair, letting a woman come and place the pictures in a plastic bag, walking away after receiving a nod from Aoshi. "I'm—"

"Then get information out of Mr. Sawagejo," Aoshi told him simply, their eyes locking briefly. "If he won't speak, then make him. You know what to do."

He didn't get a chance to respond to his partner, hearing footsteps. He turned to see the two, Megumi giving him a small smile and a nod to Aoshi. She folded her hands in front of her, her brown eyes drifting back to Kenshin. "For now, would you two like anything to eat or drink? I wouldn't mind making something," she offered quietly, Misao standing next to her in silence.

Kenshin gave Aoshi a glance before shaking his head, "No, but thank you. When do you think Kaoru and Yahiko will be awake?"

Megumi lifted her wrist to gaze at her watch, "It's three now, so I'd say around six or seven. Maybe a little later. They needed the sleep, so do be patient for now. I would like to stay here until they wake up, so if you two want anything to eat at any time, let me know."

Kenshin nodded slowly, "Thank you, Mrs. Sagara."

Misao glanced at her aunt as she left the room, returning her gaze to Kenshin. "I have a question," she murmured softly, fidgeting when she snuck a peek to Aoshi to find him staring at her. Men happened to be her weakness. "Will they be all right?" She asked quietly, asking the question to herself more than to the two men. She was starting to have little faith in the police and detectives, well aware of many cases never being finished due to dead ends. "They'll be okay, won't they?" She asked a bit louder, taking a step closes to the redhead.

Aoshi opened his mouth to speak, but Kenshin beat him to it.

"Yes," he spoke determinedly, sending Aoshi a glance. He felt his stare on him, reading his expression without any trouble.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Was written on his expressionless face. Over the years, Kenshin didn't need to ask his partner any more questions as to what he was feeling.

He forced a smile to his handsome face, his eyes landing on Misao after ignoring Aoshi. "Yes, I'll do all that I can to make sure they will be all right."

Misao stared at him, uncertainty in her large eyes momentarily before a smile broke out on her face due to the sincerity in Kenshin's voice. Aoshi stared at his partner a bit longer before letting his gaze drift to the young girl, shaking his head.

* * *

**&&**

"Kenshin, you shouldn't give her false hope."

He rubbed his temples, the sudden urge of coffee hitting him. Maybe even some Advil. "Aoshi, what do you want me to tell the family?"

"The truth." He paused, "That there is no leads, they are probably keeping a close eye on the siblings, they could possibly want them dead-"

"_No one _will get near them."

"I've never seen you so strong-minded over a case. Normally, you would spend a few days on it before handing it over to someone else. You never really took a victim to the zoo either," he slowly trailed off, reaching into the pocket of his pants. Pulling out a lighter, he stood up from his sitting position on a chair, "I'll be outside. Just think about how close you're getting to this girl. It's silly and dangerous. She's just a victim, Kenshin. Once this is all over, either they'll both be dead or we catch the people behind all of this."

Kenshin didn't bother to respond to his partner or watch him leave the house for a smoke, his words slowly settling in. He knew Aoshi was right. There was no room for getting emotionally attached to cases, but he couldn't fight down the urge to protect the siblings, couldn't find himself blocking out the image of Kaoru in his mind.

When he thought of the possibility of them ending up hurt or worse, it made him sick to his stomach.

Those two were getting to him.

* * *

**&&**

_She watched his large smile spread across his face, his dark brown eyes having the natural shine to them once again. Gods, she had missed his smiles. Yahiko was always a happy boy, so everyday that passed without him smiling pulled her deeper into her depression. She watched as his figure disappeared into the darkness, one of her slender hands rising to reach for her younger brother that was once there._

"You think you can protect them?"

_She spun around, once again met with darkness. That voice. She couldn't put her finger on who it belonged to, but it was so very familiar._

"Kaoru!"

_Tears came to her sapphire eyes as she heard the voices of her parents, reaching up to grip her hair. She shook her head. "It's all a dream. They're dead. Wake up, Kaoru." She closed her eyes tightly, letting them snap open as she heard gunshots, her eyes landing on the limp bodies of her parents. _

_The day she walked in their room to see their bodies was recreated all over again. Her heart clenched painfully and she closed her eyes once again, slowly opening them to see that the bodies were replaced with Yahiko's standing figure, his eyes dull as he stared at her. He was so sad and there was nothing she could do to make it better-_

_Her breath caught in her throat as a bullet flew through his forehead, her eyes widening as she let a scream erupt from her mouth. She fell to her knees._

_Would she fail in keeping Yahiko safe?_

_What if he—_

_She screamed at the thought of him dying, trying to banish the thought permanently._

"Kaoru!"

'…_Red hair?' _She felt strong hands grip her shoulders, instantly smacking at the person that had grabbed her as she was starting to wake up from her nightmare. She felt a tear slip down her warm cheeks, choking on a sob as she let her eyes flutter open, her vision blurry before adjusting in the darkness. Her untangled her fingers from the soft hair she currently pulled, attempting to fight off the person entering their room.

"Kaoru, it was just a dream."

The masculine voice that reached her ears let her muscles relax instantly, "Kenshin?"

"I heard you scream from the bathroom down the hall—"

"It—I was—" She turned her head to see Yahiko shifting in his sleep, oblivious to her screaming while they were sleeping. He rolled over onto his side, his face now facing her and at that moment, the image of him with a bullet wound in his forehead raced through her mind. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tasted the bitter flavor in her throat, pushing Kenshin aside as she tumbled out of the bed.

She found the bathroom easily a few inches from the bed, turning on the light and making it to the toilet just in time. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't allow them to run freely as she emptied her stomach into the toilet, Kenshin standing in the doorway.

* * *

- - - - - - -

Meh. Not a lot in this chapter. It would've been out sooner, this chapter. I've been trying to contact my beta, but didn't get a response so I posted the chapter. It may have mistakes (SORRY), but may be edited when I have the time. Sorry that it has been so long. Hopefully the chapter was enjoyed. I would respond to reviews, but I have a cold and I want to lie down I want the cold to go away and stay away. I always get colds during season change and…people who don't have allergies are so damn lucky. Review please!


End file.
